There's A Fine Line
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate. Hannah Cairns doesn't think so. Especially when it comes to the annoying arse that is Sirius Black. But maybe, just maybe, she doesn't really hate him. SiriusXOC T for cursing


"He's not even that attractive." Hannah said, sipping her Butterbeer. "I would be able to deal with his agonizing personality if he was fun to look at."

"Bullshit." Her best friend, Fiona, scoffed, "You just think he's so handsome.

Hannah, Fiona, Lily, and their other best friend Maddie were all at The Three Broomsticks enjoying some Butterbeers, when the topic of the Marauders came up. More specifically, Sirius Black. Oh how he annoyed the day lights out of Hannah. He was a self obsessed flirt. Something she did not care to associate herself with. It was hard for her to believe they were of the same species. Maddie, looking behind her giggled.

"Speak of the devil." She said. And there he was. Sirius fucking Black. Ugh she despised him. She was holding herself back from smacking that smug grin off his face as he sauntered over to their table. Fiona raised an eyebrow at her friend. She'd always found him attractive, in fact she even snagged him in her fourth year. But she had no feelings for him.

"Well hello Maddie, Fiona." His (gorg- no no no, don't you dare Hannah) eyes looked into Hannah's no deeply it was creeping her out. "Hannah."

"Don't do that." She snapped. His lips turned up in their usual smirk.

"Don't do what, love?" He asked, posing innocent.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "That too." She said, "Don't look at me like that, and don't call me love." She took another sip of Butterbeers. "Annoying twat." She mumbled.

Seeing this peculiar scene, the rest of the Marauders stood up and walked over. Honestly, everyone was surprised James wasn't the one to approach them first. Lily was at the table after all. Seeing him stand up, she said she had to go to the bathroom and scattered off. It seemed that there was some sort of connections between the two friend groups. Fiona and Sirius had a meaningless but eventful history. James was set on obtaining Lily as his own. Maddie had the cutest crush on Remus. Then there was the whole thing with Hannah and Sirius.

"Be nice, Hannah." Fiona scolded sarcastically. "There's a fine line-"

Cutting her off, Hannah glared daggers at her. "Don't you dare." She muttered.

"Oh come on, Cairns." James said, sliding into the booth next to her and slinging his arm around her shoulders. "We all know you are just mad about him."

She rolled her eyes. "About as mad as I am about Dumbledore." Hannah said just loud enough to hear. "I would at least be able to deal with being in the same room as him if he were the slightest bit attractive. But he's not. Now would you move over?" She pushed him out of his seat and walked outside of the bar.

Sirius ran after her, grabbing her wrist once they were outside in the snow. "Would you listen to me for one second, just this once?" He asked. Very sincerely, at that.

She let out a sigh, "Fine, go ahead."

He let go of her hand and looked at him with the most genuine expression she had ever seen on him. "I know you don't fancy me. Which kind of sucks, by the way."

"Why? Are you in love with me or something?" She asked jokingly.

"I always knew you were smart." He said with a smile. Her eyes widened. He can't fancy me, she thought. He's Sirius Black for Merlin's sake. And I'm just ordinary Hannah. "If you ever decide you don't hate me, come find me."

He started to walk back to the bar. Sirius had fancied her since he first met her in their first year. He knew she'd never believe him if he told her, but he only ever flirted with all those other girls either to try and make her jealous or to try and move on from the girl. But it never worked. For a few moments she was still and silent. Just as he reached the door she started to laugh, her hand running through her snowy hair. "You're an idiot." She said

"Oh yeah?" He asked, turning back to her. "Why is that?"

"I don't hate you, you moron." She said, walking over to him. "That is, unless what you just said was all some cruel joke. Which by the way," her arms wrapped around his neck, "would kind of suck."

Smiling widely, he held her close against him in the warmest hug she'd ever had. His face hid in her neck, taking in the sweet smell of Butterbeer which was attached to her. Her cheeks began to hurt a bit from smiling so much. It seemed they stayed like that forever. Just as their friends inside took notice if them, Sirius pulled away enough to kiss her.

It was sweet. It was warm. It was loving. It was everything she thought his kisses would not be like. The few times she allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to kiss him, she assumed he would be rough and passionate from the very start. Her pre conceived notions could not be more incorrect. He was a complete gentleman. There were no tricks to get to second base, or further. Sirius just held her tightly and had his lips pressed on hers.

"You better be serious about fancying me." Hannah mumbled against his lips. She felt him smile.

"Oh I'm serious alright." Pulling away from the kiss, she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked, smiling at the sound of her laugh.

"That was a horrible play on words." She managed to say.

He rolled his eyes, "I thought it was funny."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She said, grabbing his face and smashing her lips back onto his.


End file.
